


things are gonna change (I can feel it)

by fannishliss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, First Time, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Likes Chocolate, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, klyntar mythology, maybe demons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: boy meets symbiote, boy loses symbiote, a boy and his symbiote are happily reunited





	things are gonna change (I can feel it)

It didn’t happen the first time. At least, not right away. 

 

It all happened so fast, and frankly, Eddie was terrified out of his freaking mind the whole time,legitimately so. Eating people, throwing cops, getting stabbed by meaner monsters than the one that had taken chunks out of his freaking heart — 

 

It was a blur, okay, and maybe once he got the swing of it — 

 

yeah, with V shaped like Annie and shoving their tongue down his throat — literally, _all the way down his throat_ —

 

okay, maybe he was feeling it for a second — 

 

but then again, before he was ready, everything sped up again — 

 

and they were falling and V was on fire and they were saying “ **goodbye Eddie** ” with so much sorrow in their voice —

 

and Eddie felt _that_ for goddamn sure even though he didn’t really know yet why. 

 

It was the days that followed, those rock bottom days, feeling better than he had in years because V cleaned him out and set him straight with all their creepy space goo powers — setting them up for facing down Riot — cushioned Eddie til they hit the water — even after they said goodbye —

 

and maybe that’s what got him thinking. 

 

V could have run. They could have done what Riot wanted. They didn’t have to save Eddie.They didn’t need to turn traitor and fight their own leader in favor of a loser like Eddie.But they did.They sacrificed themself for Eddie, for Earth, and for that, they burned. 

 

So Eddie felt _that_ , goddamn straight. 

 

And it felt like the end, but it wasn’t — but while it still was, if Eddie dreamed of being Venom, dreamed of the exhilarating power, the terror sure, but the thrill of it!Being wrapped up inside this unstoppable _thing_ —and then, finding out, the horrowshow _thing_ kinda liked him, actually.And Eddie, actually, liked them back.They made a great team, Eddie and V, _Venom_.Not just a great team, a perfect match, so Venom claimed. 

 

So Eddie dreamed about that.Of course he fucking did. He dreamed about Annie, right, so this was no different… well, okay, maybe a little bit different, to dream about black space goo made of teeth and claws and toxic masculinity — maybe a beautiful rich lady lawyer is more like most guy’s idea of a wet dream —

 

But, for real, okay? Wrapped inside that thing, inside Venom, so much power, that rumbling voice coming from all around him, traveling at speeds that straight up would put the best bike to shame — and they literally went straight _up_ —

 

All that wrapped around Eddie. Wrapped around his fingers, around his body, but no, not really _wrapped_ — because Venom wasn’t outside Eddie — they were inside, through and through, remaking Eddie — true symbiosis — a thorough and mutually beneficial mingling of the two organisms, Eddie Brock, transcontinental muckraker, and the alien symbiote, deadly universal muck. 

 

Eddie had a while to think it through, while he wondered where all his cravings had gone — his urge to drink and smoke and eat too many carbs was all gone.He felt so clean inside — too clean.His body was at top function, like he’d been training for months with no backsliding.He felt perfect.It was Venom’s parting gift, and somehow, he had no urge to sully it.He found himself eating _salade nicoise_ and laughing, crying a little goddamn it, thinking about how V would complain about the lettuce but they’d probably like the seared tuna.Like a goddamn _cartoon cat_ , floating toward the irresistible smell of fish. But V liked him a fuckton more than Mr. fucking Belvedere ever had. 

 

Luckily Eddie liked cats, and so did the majority of San Franciscans, those do gooders who caught and released and took care of the feral colonies instead of letting them be wiped out — because who trotted up to Eddie right in front of his crummy building, blocks away from the harbor?A torn up old tom with something weird about his eyes —

 

And when Eddie bent down, the whole cat _rippled_ , and then V was melting into his hand, and Eddie froze, dumb struck, he couldn’t believe his dumb luck! 

 

“Venom!” he shouted, grinning like a lunatic, squatting over the body of the cat, that had clearly been dead for a while. 

 

A bag lady shied away from him, crossing herself. 

 

“I mean, looks like this cat got stung, by something…” Eddie muttered, quietly shifting the cat corpse into the gutter. 

 

“ **eddie** ,” Venom said. Their voice was just as low and gravely as ever, but not quite as booming. 

 

“V,” Eddie said, so much _joy_ bubbling up inside him.Why joy? Why would he want that, having a goo monster rumbling inside him, demanding to go eat heads? 

 

“ **chocolate** ,” V murmured. 

 

Eddie was down to the corner and inside Mrs. Chen’s in less than a minute, grabbing bags of chocolate and tossing them on the counter. 

 

“He’s back?” she asked with wide eyes. 

 

“uh” Eddie fumbled. 

 

“Come on, don’t think I haven’t seen you in here moping around the frozen food section without buying anything,” she said, ringing him up.“Five dollars.” 

 

“huh?” He had at least forty bucks in chocolate on the counter. 

 

“Your friend saved me a lot of trouble,” Mrs. Chen said, sweeping the chocolate into a bag. “Good customer discount.” 

 

“Cool,” Eddie said, handing her a five from his meager wallet. “Very cool. Thank you.” 

 

“Go home, Eddie, you look crazier than usual,” Mrs. Chen said, shooing him out. 

 

Eddie tore into the chocolate and ate three bars even before he made it back to his building.

 

Annie was working on the civil suit against the Life Foundation: damages for the attack on his apartment, and of course, for subjecting Eddie and the others to unethical medical experiments, but the corporation was still in an uproar and their assets weren’t exactly fluid yet.Eddie trusted Anne to get him a deal that would set him up for life — eventually.

 

His place was still pretty much in pieces, but at least the landlord had fixed the locks. 

 

So Eddie got them inside and slammed the door and locked the three new dead bolts. 

 

Then he sat down on the patched up sofa and fed Venom all the chocolate he’d just bought. 

 

“Better?”Eddie asked. 

 

“ **not as good as brains** ,” V said, “ **but better than dying cat**.” 

 

“Jesus,” Eddie shuddered.“So, you lived.” 

 

“ **yes** ,” V rumbled.“f **ish**.  **t** **hey are cold and small, but numerous and decently juicy.cats like fish**.” 

 

Eddie could see in a flash how V got inside a big, juicy fish, and then beached it, tempting the tomcat to come a little closer …

 

“V, I’m so glad you’re back…” Eddie said. 

 

“ **that is because we are perfect together** ,” they replied.“ **when can we go hunting?** ” 

 

Eddie winced. “I’d really rather not eat people… maybe we can hunt something else — like animals?” 

 

“ **we hear a song in your head: ‘it’s okay to eat fish, cause they don’t have any feelings’…. but eddie, we were just a fish and they do …** ” 

 

Eddie was amazed that he was once again having these surreal conversations with his symbiote.“Listen, V, we’ll get you what you need.We’ll figure it out.I’d just rather not leave a stack of bodies somewhere, okay?” 

 

“ **plenty of bad guys** ,” Venom sulked. 

 

“Every bad guy is some mother’s son,” Eddie said, feeling like a country song.“For tonight, maybe we could go back to the bay and eat more fish?” 

 

“ **rather eat brains** …” V grumbled, but Eddie could feel them giving in. 

 

“You feel sleepy, V — want a nap before we head out later?” 

 

“ **klyntar do not nap** ,” Venom snapped, but it wasn’t very loud, so Eddie made his way to the bedroom, slightly less scathed than the rest of the apartment, and stretched out to catch a few zees. 

 

Eddie stretched out on the bed, and closed his eyes.He could feel the alien symbiote making itself at home inside him.Hard to believe it had only been a couple of weeks since Venom had first crawled inside him — and in those two weeks, that terrible, horrorshow sensation that he was not alone inside his body, had transformed, now that V was back where they belonged, into a joyful feeling of completeness. 

 

He no longer felt possessed.His body no longer reacted with retching and fever, attempting to drive out the invader.Instead, his body welcomed the symbiote.All the little aches and pains of his human body fell away. Fatigue fell away, and the antsy, hyper caffeinated tension Eddie always carried in his body, subsided.Eddie felt good, he felt happy, and whole. 

 

He closed his eyes and just breathed.Oxygen rushed into his lungs, powering his blood without burning his symbiote.His body felt strong.His mind was at peace.Inside him, Venom lay coiled.Eddie couldn’t really fathom how it worked. They were _klyntar,_ a species designed by an ancient galactic menace as biological weapons — their power to _adapt_ and _infiltrate_ was unparalleled. They were designed to ride their hosts to ultimate domination — but Venom was something different— a _loser_ , like Eddie, they wanted something more than just to kill and conquer. Inside Eddie, they’d felt the joy of perfect symbiosis — a perfection even the biggest pile of juicy heads couldn’t match. 

 

Nearly destroyed, Venom fought their way back to Eddie. 

 

Now, they were together again. 

 

_V_ , Eddie thought. 

 

_**eddie**_ , Venom responded. 

 

_ I’m so glad you’re back. _

 

_**yes**_ , Venom sighed, a relaxed and peaceful affirmation inside Eddie’s head. 

 

_When you’re inside me_ , Eddie asked, _where are you?_

 

_**everywhere**_ , Venom responded. 

 

_Everywhere_? Eddie questioned. _It feels like you’re coiled up, inside my torso?_

 

**_your imagination_** , Venom chuckled.Eddie couldn’t hear it, but he knew how it sounded, deep and dark and rumbling, like a bike before it took off.  _**w**_ _ **e are not coiled.   we are in your blood, in your bones, in your nerves and brain and eyes, in your skin and muscles and sinews…. everywhere. **_

 

_How?_ Eddie wondered. _How are you all through me, and still you?_

 

_** not singular, eddie, we told you this.  we are Venom.  ** _

 

Eddie tried to think it over again. _When Dan knocked you out of me with the MRI —_

 

_** HATEFUL THING, WE WILL SMASH!!!  ** _

 

_ — you were like some kind of puddle.But when you’re around us, you’re solid, but then you melt through my skin, and now you’re diffused throughout my body…. and I don’t get how you can even be outside my body if oxygen is so deadly to you….  _

 

_**klyntar adapt.** _

 

_But how?_   

 

_**does it matter?**_   

 

_No,_ Eddie thought, _but I’m curious.I want to know.I ask questions for a living!_

 

_**we love that about you**_ , Venom said. _ **other hosts were driven insane by terror — but you wanted to understand us.   you still want that. **_

 

_Yeah_ , Eddie agreed. 

 

_**klyntar are not simple matter**_ , Venom mused. _**the oldest dreamlines, the ones about our making, relay that a demon made us, and that we are partly demonic.**_

 

Eddie wasn’t shocked by much, but… _Demonic_?

 

 **_ our existence defies the laws of physics,  _ ** Venom said simply. **_our body takes up no room inside you, but we can reform into any shape or form we need to be —no matter what our size or the size of our host.  our teeth and claws melt away when we sink inside you, only to come back hard as diamonds.  we have no nerves, so what are our tongue and eyes made of? no brain, so where is the seat of our consciousness?  _ **

 

_Wow_ , Eddie said, after a pause. _Venom, you are unexpectedly deep._

 

Eddie felt a twinge of something coming from the symbiote that felt pretty much like embarrassment. 

 

_** klyntar do not ask why. such questions are forbidden. we have always been a loser.  ** _

 

 _ You are not a loser for asking why,  _ Eddie said. _ Just the opposite.  _

 

_**are we a winner?**_ Venom asked, chuckling again. They showed Eddie a flip book of his own memories, the sardonic gen X idea of a winner that was really just a more deluded loser. 

 

_I am really in no position to judge,_ Eddie said, thinking of all the years he’d spent chasing the Pulitzer and screwing it up every time. 

 

_**you are not a loser, Eddie Brock,**_ Venom said. 

 

_Kind of am, though,_ Eddie admitted. 

 

 **_ you are perfect for us,  _ ** V said.   _**w**_ ** _e are perfect as Venom.   klyntar have torn down empires in search of a host so well-matched. you are the ultimate winner.  _ **

 

_Because you found me?_ Eddie laughed. 

 

_**yes**_ , Venom said, and the thought was so rock solid even Eddie couldn’t make light of it. 

 

_So, I guess we better stick together, huh?_ Eddie thought. 

 

 _ **yes,**_ Venom said, again. ** _t_ _here is nothing we would not do to stay with you, to protect you, to find you or keep you.   anything, eddie._ **

 

 _Gee, V,_ Eddie said, maybe deflecting a little _, is this a proposal?_ After all, he’d known, all along, in his heart, it had been like this from the moment they first combined.

 

Eddie felt the soft, slithering sensation of Venom forming around him, outside their body.(Already the body that Eddie had always known was his was becoming theirs.) 

 

Venom showed Eddie their face, the weird, flat opalescent eyes, shark teeth and pornographic tongue, and spoke, in that hyper-masculine growl, **“we are not asking. we are proclaiming. this is no mere civil arrangement to be dissolved at will.   this is a bond, and will deepen until we die. we are one.WE ARE VENOM.” **

 

Eddie felt his heart speed up, fear, sure, but excitement, and again, that deep, terrible joy.

 

He’d known all along, how he felt, what he’d say, if he ever got the chance:

 

“Yeah, sure.Okay.I’m in.” 

 

Venom grinned and leaned in with that nightmare face, and Eddie met him halfway. Their tongue slipped between Eddie’s lips, and tasted like ozone and starlight. Their bulging arms that could throw a grown man twenty feet wrapped tenderly around him. Their torso, muscled like a body builder’s dream, pressed into Eddie’s and held him close, fitting them together, perfect: one being in two types of body, human and _klyntar_ , corporeal and something eerily other…. 

 

Venom sank inside of Eddie, yet Eddie still felt the iron power of their embrace, trapping him, safe and inescapable. 

 

 **_ we know what we like, eddie,  _ ** Venom said. **  w _e want to do those things to ourselves, and drink the pleasure out of your brain. _ **

 

_Whatever you want, V,_ Eddie moaned, in his thoughts, his throat convulsing around Venom’s tongue.He couldn’t breathe, and it didn’t matter. Venom had him. 

 

 _**let us fuck you, eddie, like you deserve** ,  _ Venom rumbled. 

 

_God, yes!_ Eddie didn’t care if he couldn’t speak, he knew his consent sank deep inside his partner fast as thought. 

 

Venom rose up around Eddie, fully formed, fully connected.Eddie could still feel the creature moving inside him, hot and coiling. 

 

_ I feel you… moving … hot… Jesus, Venom….  _

 

**_ we can make those sensations, and more…  _ **

 

_More!_ Eddie tried to let go, to let himself mentally and physically relax.The more his body relaxed, the more Venom took control and wrapped his limbs in their iron grip. 

 

_**as you wish,**_ Venom said, and Eddie knew that Venom had seen the phrase in his memories, and smiled, feeling so lucky…

 

_**see us,** _Venom commanded.Eddie didn’t need to open his eyes, he could see in his mind’s eye the way that Venom overpowered him, so much bigger, infinitely stronger, but tender, loving, gentle, yet irresistible.Tendrils extended out of V’s body and everywhere they touched Eddie’s body blossomed in pleasure. 

 

_What are you doing?_ Eddie asked. _It feels so good!_ Everywhere Venom touched felt like fire, but not burning — like warmth and energy, pulsing, good, so good. 

 

 _** a simple matter of chemistry and energy,  ** _ Venom replied. _**   this is what klyntar do.  ** _

 

Eddie’s mind fell back to _good, good, so good_ , as Venom twined and pulsed around him. 

 

_** we are deep inside our body, and we will make us feel better than you could imagine…  ** _

 

Venom moved against Eddie, a smooth warm glide everywhere they touched, soothing and exciting, till Eddie’s mind was overwhelmed, overstimulated, not sure how to feel next… 

 

_ Venom, V — fuck me, please!  _

 

_** YES.  ** _

 

Eddie felt his symbiote hold him tighter, opening him out.He felt a tendril licking between his ass cheeks, teasing his hole.He felt Venom’s body molding against his dick, pulling, enveloping, stroking and sucking.He felt tiny mouths pulling on his tits, electric, biting, just that much too intense.He felt Venom’s kiss, claiming him, owning him, Venom’s hands on his neck, on his face, on his shoulders — Venom used as many hands as he needed to make Eddie feel absolutely claimed. 

 

Eddie’s mind whirled, so many sensations, Venom pulling back and building everything so excruciatingly slowly.Stroking and sucking his dick and then tightening too much for Eddie to come.Distracting Eddie from the tendril exploring his ass until it pulsed against his prostate, striking like lightning.Tightening and teething on his nipples. Licking his mouth open, feasting on his cries.Pumping through his heart, drinking in his brain.Endless waves of pleasure built inside Eddie, felt back, and built again, higher every time, until Eddie was begging. 

 

_ Venom, Venom, please!  _

 

_** YES EDDIE.YES!  ** _

 

Eddie crested an orgasmic wave he never dreamed existed.Every muscle in his body went taut and then limp.His body arched against Venom’s hold, and gave up, exhausted.He floated in Venom, dissolved away, and sank into the blissful abyss. 

 

stars  pulsars   galaxies

 

the streaming plasma of interstellar wind

 

fountains of gravity, electromagnetic tsunami 

 

cold soft blackness and spears of boiling heat

 

_**nothing is better than blood and brain and bone**_ …. 

 

Eddie opened his eyes, stretched his limbs, _human again, **Venom again**_ **.**

 

_**EDDIE WE MUST DO THIS AGAIN**_ , Venom happily insisted. 

 

_Sure thing, darling_ , Eddie laughed, feeling better than he knew how to feel. 

 

_**WE WILL FEEL THIS GOOD ALWAYS. WE ARE VENOM!**_ his symbiote happily roared inside him. 

 

_Love you too, darling_ , Eddie smiled, ready to take on the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I caught all the formatting! I like it, but it's hard not to miss bits!! 
> 
> I love this wild and crazy fandom so much and just wanted to throw my copper coins into the wishing well. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who are writing Venom/Eddie and thanks especially to those who read this and let me know you liked it! :D


End file.
